1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical interconnection system, and more particularly to an electrical interconnection system using magnetic attraction as retention means.
2. Description of Related Art
An electrical interconnection system is widely applied in electronic devices for signal transmission or power delivery. In order to prevent mated electrical connectors of the electrical interconnection system from being separated away from each other when they are in working status, a mechanism latch device is used to retain them together. However, the latch device may deformed if it is improperly used or some other reasons, thus the latch device couldn't ensure that the mated electrical connectors are coupled together securely.
U.S. Pat. Pub. No. 20070072443 disclose an electrical plug and receptacle relying on magnetic force to maintain contact. The plug and receptacle can be used as part of a power adapter for connecting an electronic device, such as a laptop computer, to a power supply. The plug includes electrical contacts, which are preferably biased toward corresponding contacts on the receptacle. The plug and receptacle each have a magnetic element. The magnetic element on one or both of the plug and receptacle can be a magnet, which is preferably a permanent rare earth magnet although electromagnets may also be used. The magnetic element on the plug or receptacle that does not include a magnet is composed of ferromagnetic material. When the plug and receptacle are brought into proximity, the magnetic attraction between the magnet and its complement, whether another magnet or a ferromagnetic material, maintains the contacts in an electrically conductive relationship. However, the structures of the referred plug connector and the receptacle connector are complex and difficult in assembling.
Hence, an improved electrical connector assembly is highly desired to overcome the disadvantages of the related art.